tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stepney Gets Lost
Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.13 |number=117 |released= * 30th September 1998 * 9th December 1998 * 27th January 1999 * 14th September 1999 * 31st May 2000 * 21st January 2004 * 12th August 2009 |previous=Double Teething Troubles |next=Toby's Discovery}} Stepney Gets Lost is the thirteenth episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with Rusty and the Boulder on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot One morning, The Fat Controller comes to Stepney's shed to tell him that Rusty tells him that he is in need of change. So he wants him to help Toby and Mavis at the quarry for the day. The Fat Controller warns Stepney that it is easy to get lost and to be back before dark. Stepney is really enjoying himself and Mavis and Toby are impressed with his hard work. The quarry foreman asks Stepney's crew if they would like to take the night special to a building section of a new branch line. The driver agrees to take the train, but they should have asked the Fat Controller beforehand. Toby and Mavis warn Stepney to be careful and Stepney leaves the quarry with the special train. He arrives on time with his delivery and then sets off for home, only for the fog to soon come down and make everything look spooky. Stepney's driver notices a signal at green and thinks that someone is expecting them. The points ahead are set in the wrong direction but Stepney does not realise this and ends up making a wrong turn ending up in an unknown area. The driver decides to rest until the fog clears. Stepney hears strange sounds and soon the fog slowly lifts revealing that they're in the scrapyards. Stepney's crew go for help, leaving Stepney all alone, but not for long as two diesel engines called 'Arry and Bert approach him saying that he will make very fine scrap indeed. The two diesels take him to a large smelting shed and leave him alone, intending to scrap him. Stepney looks up and above him is a huge grabber. The grabber slowly lowers to grab Stepney, but just as it is about to, it is stopped by the Fat Controller who is visiting the scrapyards. He then jokingly tells Stepney that saving him from scrap is becoming a habit. Stepney then tells the Fat Controller that he learned that there's no place like home, which is where he is going now. Stepney then leaves the scrapyards saying "Bluebells Forever!" Characters * Toby * Stepney * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry * Bert * Rusty * Troublesome Trucks * Butch * BoCo * Big Mickey * Märklin Engine Locations * Stepney's Shed * Stepney's Branch Line * Ffarquhar Quarry * Old Stone Bridge * Tower Windmill * Sodor Ironworks * Bluebell Valley Trivia * Stock footage from Rusty to the Rescue and Double Teething Troubles is used; a deleted scene from the former is used as well. Footage from the latter is not cut properly, as the line of trucks next to Mavis disappears and BoCo can be seen further in the back. * This episode marks Stepney's last speaking role in the US narration until the twelfth series episode, Rosie's Funfair Special, and his last speaking role in the UK narration to date. * This episode also marks Mavis' only speaking role in the fifth series as well as Stepney, 'Arry and Bert's only appearance in the fifth series. * This episode marks BoCo's last appearance to date if the stock footage counts, unless otherwise in Double Teething Troubles. * The load that Cranky drops on Percy from Cranky Bugs is seen at the building site when Stepney drops off his trucks. * CGI smoke is added in the shot looking down over a beam when Stepney enters the unknown area. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, Donald/Douglas, City of Truro, Märklin Engine and the goods engine from TUGS are seen at the scrapyard. Goofs * The camera shot looking over a beam and down at Stepney is differently configured with scattered objects when 'Arry and Bert approach. * Throughout this episode, Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * In some of the shots of Stepney puffing through the fog, a black box is attached to one side of his cab. * When Stepney puffs through the fog after dropping off the stone loads, studio equipment can be seen in the top left corner of the screen. * When Stepney is asked to take the train, he is dirty, but when he is preparing to take the train, he is clean. * The opening music is briefly cut off in the US version. * When Bert buffers up to Stepney, there are large gaps between his eyes and his facemask. Quotes * ('Arry and Bert approach Stepney) * 'Arry: Gotcha this time, Stepney. You'll make very fine scrap indeed! Buffer him, Bert! (Bert does so, and the two diesels take him to the smelters' shed)' ''Bye-bye, Stepney! * '''US narration only ''(laughs): Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! ___________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Stepney:' (looks up at the lowering grabber) This engine's not for scrapping! ___________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: It's a good thing I've chosen to visit this yard tonight. Saving you from scrap is becoming a habit, Stepney. Please stop it. * Stepney: Yes, Sir! But I have learned something. * The Fat Controller: What's that? * Stepney: There's no place like home! * The Fat Controller: And that's exactly where you're going now. * Stepney: Bluebells forever! Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Stepney In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 17 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 }} de:Stepney verirrt sich es:Stepney se Pierde he:סטפני הולך לאיבוד ja:まいごになったステップニー pl:Zagubiony Stefcio ru:Степни потерялся Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes